op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurutta Jin
Appearance General Appearance Kurutta Wears a black shirt that slightly big for him with a white tight shirt under it. Kurutta also wears black pants tucked into his knee high boots. Kurutta has different color eyes. one being sliver and the other red. Kurutta was born with white with black ends. Personality When young Kurutta was very sassy and Stubborn, but after being raised in Shell Town Kurutta has slowly lost these traits. Kurutta has became more respectable and less 'Annoying'. Character Background Kurutta was raised by fairly rich pirates. His father was called Masaki Jin aka Yellow death. His parents were notable rookies and were even know to have a Taekwondo style that was only know by Long-leg tribe and their close crew members. Kurutta was given everything he desired as they sailed the seas. One day, when Kurutta was 6, He went to a Weapon selling auction, which pirates and marines went to. Kurutta didn't care for it as he played with the golden pistol that was gifted to him last year. After a few hours A mink that looked like a Rabbit was presented before everyone in the room. The Mink looked about the same age as him. Kurutta never gets to be around people his age as he's with notorious pirates. Kurutta's eyes would lighten as his smiled. "Daddy, I want her" Kurutta would say, as he pulled on his fathers pants. his father would look at his son as he was happy and joyful at that moment. "Of course, my baby boy." Kurutta's father would reply as he cleared his thoat. It seemed that no one wanted the Mink as she was at a young and was useless for slave work. "1,000,000 bel" Kurutta's father would say as he smiled. The males teeth would shine as he chuckled. Kurutta was hopping with joy as he waited. Everyone around them mouth's were touching the ground from confusion of amazement of how much money they used even know they didn't need to. "SOLD TO THE MALE IN YELLOW" The host would yell as he didn't have to think about it for another thought. Kurutta would rush down the stairs of the audience and onto the main stage. Kurutta would get right into the face of the mink that was just bought. The mink was Really scared as she covered her face. "you can-" The host would be cut off from a loud cough from Kurutta's father as there were men around the room with loaded rifles. The father would wink at him as he held his finger up in a 'shhh' way. "Hey, I'm Kurutta, I think we will be the best of friends" Kurutta would say with a cocky chuckle. The mink would blush some as she kept her face covered. His family and his families crew was killed by a Admiral after they assaulted a celestial dragon. Kurutta was left alive as he was only 8 at that time. the Admiral let the mink go with him as Kurutta wouldn't let him take her. The Admiral didn't seem like a bad man as he didn't forcefully take the mink. The Admiral Toke him to a old friend of his that owned a bar at Shell town. "Turn this male into a fine Marine" the Admiral would tell his friend as he walked out of the building. the old friend would nod as he left. At the age of 12 Kurutta accepted that his family was 'dead' and that this was his new life. Kurutta's mink friend was taken from him when he was walking into town and marines spotted her. They instantly thought of her as money and quickly approached them. Few mins later Kurutta was on the ground bleed from his mouth and head. The mink was screaming as he was being token away. The mink kept screaming Kurutta's name as he slowly became unconscious. Kurutta could never forget about that day as his first "friend" was taken away and it was the first time Kurutta was 'beaten'. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga After attempting to strike a couple that called his cooking "nasty". Kurutta went home to his loving "grandfather" that was clearing up the bar, after a slow day of business. Kurutta would talk to his "grandfather" for several mins before his childhood friend,Light, entered the Bar/House. Kurutta and light would then talk with each other as his grandfather prepared them glasses of juice. Out of nowhere they would find out that someone sneaked into their bar/house to escape from roaming marines. Light talked to the teen as Kurutta was really un-trusting of his teen. Light and Kurutta would get into a disagreement, causing Kurutta to talk away pissed and angry. While all of this happen a squadron of marines would arrive at the restaurant Kurutta almost strikes the couple. The leader of the squadron would confront the remaining workers that were there. After spitting,yelling and destroying one table. The marines left to report at the marine HQ. Kurutta would arrive at the place that he usually releases stress and get work done. There was a half built ship that Kurutta and Light have been working on for weeks. Kurutta would sigh before starting to work on the ship. Kurutta would work so hard that he falls onto his butt. Kurutta would lay back,closing his eyes and resting. Aspects # Hardheaded # Reserved Stat Points Abilities Ability ''' Kurutta doesn't own any unique abilities. Ability Techniques Fighting Style '''Tae Kwon Do This leg style is used for most critical damage, targeting joints and weak point like the head. Like all mostly leg fighting styles their weakness is really close fighting styles. After being in Shell town, Kurutta became a cook, cooking for the bar he lives in. Kurutta became very fond of fish that he named moves after them. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters